Past Memories and Roots
by Fairygirl34
Summary: Other nations don't understand why America and Canada do what they do sometimes, but it doesn't matter to them as long as they are with their mother, Native America. One-shots and short stories about the NA bros and their mother. Please read and Review. COMPLETE UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Chapter 1 Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Poem "A Dream Within a Dream" by Edgar Allan Poe**

Tenderly kissing the brow of her children, she knew this was the end for her. She was once a strong nation, but the visits and settling of the foreigners from the East were draining her of her energy. Looking down to her sleeping children, a smile graced her face. Oh how she will miss her little children. Maska and Kanata, her sweet children. _Why must I leave them? My darling children._ They did not look like her or her people. With their blonde hair and blue eyes, looking like the conquerors that are settling on her land, while she has dark hair, dark eyes filled with wisdom and tanned skin.

The peaceful atmosphere of the forest, the running of water in the river, and the singing of the birds gave the sense of security to the woman and her children. Sitting under a huge oak tree, the woman stared out into the forest. Getting lost in her thoughts, she wondered what the future holds for her beloved children. Will the men from across the sea take care of her children? Or will they control her people and cause her children to lose their way? Knowing she will not be around to protect her children, a pain gripped at her heart. This will be the last day she will ever spend with them. Pain gripped at her heart harder, fighting tears from falling – _I must be strong for them! And OH! Why! Why must she end this way!?-_ she continued to look at the forest. It feels so much like a dream.

Suddenly the children begin to stir. They blink the sleep from their eyes, moving their heads to look around their surroundings. The calm of the forest allows them to feel peace. They look up towards their mother's face and _know._ They can see the exhaustion and sickness in their mother's once healthy body. She will not live much longer. No more singing, no more running through the forests and no more visiting their tribes with their mother. Coming out of her thoughts, Native America faces towards her children. She looks into their eyes and begins to speak.

"My children. I have very little time left. I want both of you to promise to take care of each other. You are brothers with a strong bond. Do not let anyone tell you otherwise. If you fight, make sure to forgive each other. You are each other's support. Do not forget that my children," Native America tells Maska and Kanata soothingly and sadly.

Tears began to fill in their sky blue eyes. This farewell – _it hurts too much. Make the pain go away-_ grips at their hearts. "But Mama! You can't die! You'll be alright! You just need rest and then you'll be better," sobbed Maska, as tears were flowing down his soft cheeks.

"Of course, Mama! You just need more rest like Maska said! Please, we don't want you to go! You're our Mama," Kanata cried as well. Though it was futile, they tried to believe this was a bad dream. A nightmare, when they wake up their mama will be alright and healthy. Just a dream.

Native America smiles sadly at her children, speaking lovingly, "This is our reality, my dear Maska and Kanata." Seeing her children crying, broke her heart. She spoke quietly this time to them, the twins listened intently to their mother's words.

"My children, you are not wrong. This is indeed a dream. My whole life has been a dream. But just because hope is gone, whether it be during the day with the bright sun, or the dark of night with the sparkling stars, it is any _less_ gone? Our reality is nothing but a dream within a dream."

Native America knew her children would not understand her little speech, but she had faith one day they would understand her words. Looking around the peaceful nature of the forest, Native America began to sing a lullaby to her children. Maska and Kanata laid their heads on her lap while they listened to their mother sing, probably for the last time. Her voice soothing and melodious, calmed down the crying twins until their tears were no more.

It seems like a dream.

The twins had fallen asleep again. The exhaustion was finally taking over her weak body. Her time had come it seemed. Stroking both her children's hair, Native America's body began to fade. Soon her body will become one with the Great Spirit. Looking lovingly at her children for the last time, Native America softly said, "I love you, Maska and Kanata. Take care my children."

Just as she finished saying her farewell, Native America's body was no more. The twins sleeping in the spot she once occupied, clung to each other.

* * *

The crashing of the waves across the shore, the orange and purple color of the sky were quite beautiful. The sand a golden glow from the lighting of the current sunset. Standing on the shore were two young men, twins in fact. They looked to the sunset, then towards the sand, bending down to grab a handful of sand each. Looking at the sand, remembering their once forgotten past. The vision of a woman with long dark hair, eyes full of wisdom and tan skin. She was fairly tall and beautiful, standing in front of them several feet away.

The boys look at each other, then to the woman in front of them. She smiled to them, opening her arms for them to embrace her. The young men felt like crying tears of joy, the wind blowing throughout all of their hair. The boys stood shocked for a moment before she began to talk.

"Maska. Kanata. My dear children, why do you hesitate to embrace me? Do you no longer wish to see me?" she asked sadly while lowering her arms. Alfred and Matthew were shocked that she would even think that, they had missed her terribly ever since she had disappeared when they were just young nations.

"No Mama! We have missed you! Don't leave us again, please," Alfred's eyes watering while talking to their mother. Matthew's eyes began to water as well, while speaking, "Mama, we've always wanted to see you. We have been thinking about you every day since you left."

Wanting to embrace their mother, Alfred and Matthew began walking. However, instead of getting closer, their mother was moving away. They ran to catch up to her. They ran faster and faster but were not moving from their original spot, while their mother was getting farther away from them.

Matthew cried out, "Mama! Mama! Don't leave us again!" Tears flowing down both their faces, they continued to run to her. Noticing sand flying into their eyes, they stopped, looking to their hands. The grains of sand slipping through their fingers. The tighter they tried to hold it in, the faster it would slip away. Looking up to their mother, as she was slipping from their fingers just like the grain of sand. The pain of losing her- _Oh God. Don't leave. Don't leave-_ making their hearts clench in pain.

"No! Mama!" they both cried. _This is just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream._ Watching as the sand and their mother faded into the wind. _Whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy? We can't save her. She's slipping from us!_ Many of these thoughts running through their minds.

The setting of the sun, the light from the sky, the beauty mocking, showing them the pain of losing the woman who gave birth to them. Raising them to understand their people and land, fading away in front of them. They gave one last attempt to reach their mother, just when they were finally close enough to embrace her, she disappeared once again. Both Alfred and Matthew cried loudly out to the sky for their mother.

"Mama! Mama! Come back! Waaaahh!" Tears flowing down heavily, the sight of their mother disappearing a second time – _come back! It's just a dream. A nightmare.-_ making them feel suffocated. They sank down into the sand, clutching to each other as the waves crash back and forth on the shore. _It's just a dream. Just a dream._

Only the sound of crying and crashing of waves can be heard until a soothing noise is steadily becoming louder, breaking the dream of the twins. The scenery suddenly becomes blurry and dark, quickly changing to dim lighting as Alfred and Matthew open their eyes. It takes a few seconds for their eyes to adjust to the darkness of their bedroom. Looking around the room, they see England and France sitting on their bed holding them closely while talking soothingly to them. It takes a few minutes for them to realize that they were indeed having a nightmare, while their adoptive parents were trying to calm them down.

England and France notice the twins waking up and England soothingly says, "Sh, it's alright loves, France and I are here for you. You two just had a terrible nightmare."

 _Just a dream._

"Qui, Mon Petites, we are here. You have nothing to be afraid of, we will protect you," France says lovingly. He smiles softly while holding Alfred in his arms, he moves his fingers through Alfred's hair while England does the same to Matthew.

Knowing that they will no longer be comforted by their mother, they continue to cry harder, England and France look at each other, eyes showing worry. The boys haven't had nightmares as bad as this since they were young colonies. The soft singing from France and quiet humming from England echo throughout the room, calming both Alfred and Matthew down. This went on for about thirty minutes until Alfred and Matthew succumbed to sleep. With one last thought as they drifted off- _It was just a dream. A dream within a dream-_ they fell into a dreamless sleep.

 **I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. I was reading some poems by Edgar Allan Poe when I came across the poem "A Dream Within a Dream" and instantly thought of this story. I hope I made it have enough angst in it. A thank you to LadyLazarus33 for being my Beta Reader. Tell me what you thought of this. I want to know how good I wrote this one-shot.**

 **Also not too sure how much I will update this because I am working on two other stories as well. Well, I hope I can get a few more chapters of one-shots and/or stories. Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2 Secret Memories part 1

The dull atmosphere of the meeting had many nations on the brink of sleep along with many not paying attention to the speaker. Germany diligently gave his speech trying to show his points on the problems of global warming.

America's eyes drooped slightly as he tried to contain a yawn. His blue eyes scanned the room to see the other looks of the nations before his gaze lands on his twin. Canada's tired posture was obvious as he was fighting to stay awake. The North American twins were currently sitting at the end of the table where they were in perfect vision of the speaker, unfortunately. Which meant they couldn't t fall asleep without getting reprimanded by Germany.

 _That's the last time we have a movie marathon and go the whole night without sleep before a meeting. Right Mattie?_

The electric shock that passes through their barrier is enough to jolt them slightly awake as Canada discreetly looks over to America, giving a tired smirk.

 _AND whose idea was it? Man I just want to sleep._

 _Hey! We BOTH came up with the idea, so you're as much to blame as I am._

Both chuckle softly at their fun, if only to keep their minds from falling asleep. They move their gazes back towards Germany. Soon though, their eyes become dull and void of life, like a trance has been put on them.

 _Hey Matt?_

 _Yeah Al?_

 _We should go and visit mom soon._

 _Hmm… It has been a long time… Hey Al, remember that one time we got stuck in a tree and we were too scared to get down?_

 _Hehe. Yeah. Mom had to climb up and carry us back down. I miss when life used to be much simpler._

 _Me too._

America and Canada hum quietly as the distant memories of their mother are flowing freely between their links. So many memories, soon they become lost within the deep recesses of their minds.

The noise is disappearing as the twins become lost into their memories. Neither minding the escape from reality to just see their mother awake and healthy again. The meeting room is becoming distorted and changing to the vast land of their countries. One of the many memories they hold dear.

 _Footsteps can barely be heard amongst the grass, giving the hunter an advantage of stalking their target. Trees and bushes provide cover for both hunter and target. The targets are carefully watching their predator, trying to be still and quiet so as not to be caught. The figure moves closer into the vision of their hiding spot._

 _A quick look at the hunter shows that it is a woman. Her long black hair is flowing wildly and freely in the wind and brown eyes are quick and focused on the surrounding area. She quietly moves around the large trees and crouches down among the bushes to hide her form. Now is the time to hunt her targets._

" _Maska. Kanata. Where are my two boys?" she coos.  
_

_No sounds are made but the wind has brought the sound of giggling to her, letting her know that she is close to them. Quickly but soundlessly, she makes her way to a large tree to scout the area._

" _Maska. Kanata. Where are you? Do you wish to make your mother worry?"_

 _More giggling is heard but not from the ground but in the large tree where she is hiding. Smirking slightly, she knows she has found them and now it is time to get them. Slowly as not to completely surprise them, she raises her head to look onto the branches of the tree._

 _And there on a large branch, high up into the tree, are her two sons. They are clutching onto each other and failing to keep the giggles at bay._

" _There you two are! I found my children!"_

" _Mama! You found us!" they shout._

" _Of course, I will always find you, no matter where you hide. Alright, now come down you two."  
_

" _Alright Mama!"_

 _Minutes passed and Native America was still waiting for her children to come down. She looked back up onto the branch that they were sitting on and saw that they haven't moved an inch._

" _My children, why haven't you come down?"_

 _The curiosity in her voice has the children hesitate to answer back. "We're scared…"_

 _Her eyes widen slightly in surprise before she smiles and laughs happily at her children. They pout but are more embarrassed than anything._

" _It's alright, I will come up and get you down. Stay where you are."_

 _Native America expertly climbs up the tree, the twins watching in awe at their mother's gracefulness. Her calm face relaxes and distracts the twins from the fear of how high up they are. Moments later, she has reached the branch with her children._

" _Mama! You made it!" Maska happily exclaims._

" _You're the greatest!" Kanata praises._

" _You think so? I just have more experience than you two in climbing trees."_

 _The bright smiles from her children made her heart swell with love. Neither moved from the branch, just enjoying the beauty and quiet of the sky. White fluffy clouds partially blocked the sun, giving shade from the heat during midday._

 _Birds fly in their patterns looking for food for their young, animals are roaming around for food or scouting the area for danger and the family of three watches amusedly at the life on the ground and sky. Native America holds her children close, making sure that they won't fall._

 _Everything is calm until two growling noises disturb the peace. Native America smiles amusedly at her embarrassed twins, who are clutching their stomachs, trying to make them stop._

" _It's alright Maska, Kanata. It is time for lunch. Climb on my back and I will carry you both down." Her gentle smile dispels the growing anxiety and doubt. They trust her._

 _Slowly and carefully, Maska and Kanata climb onto their mother's back and hold on tightly to her dress. When she feels that her children are secure, Native America starts to cautiously climb down as to not scare her children._

 _The climb down seemed to take forever before their mother's feet touched the ground._

 _Native America crouched down, letting her children touch the ground. Soon after, the three went to go hunt and gather food. Maska and Kanata gathered as many berries that their little pouches could hold while Native America kept a look out for any game nearby._

" _Look Mama! Look how many berries we gathered!"_

 _Maska's loud voice startled her slightly but enough that it wasn't noticed by the twins. They were currently running to her, carrying their pouches full of berries in their hands._

" _I helped too, Mama! Maska didn't do ALL the work!"_

 _The twins were currently racing each other to see who would reach their mother first. Native America's amused smile shown on her face as the twins were trying to push each other out of the way to reach her first. Shaking her head slightly, she crouched down and opened her arms wide to catch her two bundles of boundless energy._

" _I'm going to win!"_

" _No! I am!"_

" _Don't cry when I win Kanata!"_

" _I'm not the one who is going to cry when I win Maska!"_

 _This pushed each other to run faster than the other, both barreling into their mother, knocking her down from their momentum._

" _I won!" they cried together. "No! I did! Stop copying me!"_

" _Boys, you both won. It was a tie, so no more fighting. You two are brothers and must be there for each other."_

" _Yes, Mama."_

 _The three of them got up, inspecting the berries, making sure that they weren't squished and still edible. The berries made it through the collision and native America decided it was time to go hunting for more food._

 _They walked for a few minutes until they spotted a doe by a creek drinking water. She hadn't noticed them and the wind was blowing their scent away from her, giving Native America the advantage. Silently, she moved closer, her bow and arrow in her hands ready to be fired. The twins knew to stay back so they wouldn't get hurt._

 _The doe quickly looked up listening for any sounds but none were heard, allowing her to go back to drinking from the creek. Just as Native America was about to shoot, a loud BANG was heard all throughout the forest. Startling all the birds and animals around, even the doe who immediately ran off to safety._

 _The noise scared the twins, making them cry out and native America immediately went to their side. Soon, voices could be heard, loud and in a language that was unfamiliar to them. Out of the trees came three men, wearing strange clothes and sticks that shoot fire._

 _Native America recognized them as the new settlers who had come from the East and come to her lands. They were pale, wheat colored hair and eyes the color of the sky, just like her children but she knew that they were dangerous to her and her people._

 _Maska and Kanata had heard of the strange new people but have never seen them before. Their eyes held awe and fear. Others that looked just like them._

" _Maska, Kanata, these people are dangerous. Quick we must leave and be very quiet."_

 _The serious and hushed tone from their mother made the twins nod and hurry and leave. Just when they were almost out of the area, one of the men spotted them._

" _Look! Over there!"_

 _Soon another loud Bang was heard and a cry of pain from their mother. The cry caused the twins to run towards their mother, crying to her._

" _Mama! Mama!"_

" _Hurry! We must go!"_

 _Native America struggled to keep her balance, ignoring her pain to make sure they were all safe. The voices of the strange people were behind them, making them run faster. And faster. And faster, until they could not be heard anymore. Native America collapsed from fatigue and pain, blood oozing from a wound on her leg. The twins watched fearfully as she ripped part of her dress to wrap the wound._

" _I'm alright my children," she assured._

 _Tears fell heavily from their blue eyes along with small sobs._

" _Mama…"_

"… _I'm…alright…"_

" _Mama!"_

"-fred-"

"Mat-ew"

" _Mama!"_

"Al-ed!"

"-atthew!"

"Alfred! Matthew!"

The sound of their names being called jolted them away from their memory. Their eyes refocusing on the faces in front of them. England and France were closer with their faces full of worry and confusion. They scanned the room to see that the others were watching them carefully as well, many with confusion.

Their vision was slightly blurred, realizing that they both were crying. America gently lifted a hand to his face now wet with tears.

" _Mama?!"_

Everyone present looked even more confused at the language that was unfamiliar to them.

"America, we can't understand you. Can you speak in English?" England's voice wavering a little at the sight of his distressed sons.

" _What? Aren't we speaking English?"_ Canada thoroughly confused.

"Mon Petites, can you understand us?" Frances asks slowly just in case.

Both nod in agreement. Soon they realize that they were speaking in a language that only their mother and they knew of. A language that combined all the languages of the tribes, a forgotten and lost language to all except to those older who knew of it.

"W-w-we di-did-dn't m-me-an t-to w-wor-ry y-you."

The unsmooth sounds of the consonants rolling off of America's tongue had the others shocked and even more worried. America and Canada hadn't spoken English like that since they were first learning it as colonies. This worried England and France even more.

"Y-yea-h w-w-we j-j-jus-st di-did-dn't ge-et an-y s-s-sl-eep l-la-as-st nig-ht." Canada tries to convince the others.

The others gave the twins suspicious glances trying to see if it was true. They did look really tired but many still questioned the crying and language change. However, no matter how much they pried, America and Canada wouldn't talk and even resorted to using the language that nobody understood, leaving everyone clueless.

Deciding that they weren't going to farther into the situation, Germany allowed the two younger nations to leave early. After they left, the others were quiet. None knew what to say about the bizarre scene that had happened moments ago, surprising many, England and France more so.

"You two wouldn't happen to know anything about…what just…happened, would you?" Germany's curious tone breaking the silence. Everyone's thoughts were stopped and turned expectantly to England and France. Unfortunately, they both shook their heads, disappointing many.

"Unfortunately, America and Canada have refused to share anything about the time before we took care of them." Distraught clearly heard in the Englishman's voice.

This lead many questions about the mysterious pasts of the two younger nations to form throughout everyone's minds.

"Alright listen up everyone! We will NOT ask OR Talk about what happened today with America and Canada. If they wish to tell us, we will listen. If not, we will NOT pry into their business. Understood!?" Germany's command rang through the room, earning nods and a few grumbled agreements.

But everyone was determined to find out about the pasts of said missing nations. Even if they must stalk them to find the answers.


	3. Chapter 3 Secret Memories part 2

**I want to thank all of you who reviewed, followed, and/or favorite this story. I am glad that so many people like these stories. It makes me really happy! Here is Part 2! Yay! Wow another chapter in only a few days since the last update! I am on a roll!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

The drive back to the hotel was quiet but calm. Only the sound of the radio playing music in the background broke the silence, though America and Canada didn't mind with the scene from the meeting replaying in their minds. Soon their destination came closer and they quickly parked the car. Immediately, they entered the hotel and headed towards the elevator, taking them to their floor.

America took his glasses off and began to clean them, movements slow and unfocused.

" _The other nations are going to ask questions at the next meeting."_

Canada let out a long sigh then proceeded to clean his glasses as well. Neither bothered by the language change.

" _I know…. What should we say? They won't stop until they have answers."_

Both chuckle at the true statement, temporarily forgetting the exhaustion and stress from earlier. The twins clean their glasses, moving their fingers simultaneously in the same slow circular pattern, before placing them back on their faces. Ding! The elevator stopped at their floor and quickly, they head farther down the hallway to their suite and America grabs his key and unlocks the door.

Their suite is spacious, with a small kitchen, bathroom, a large TV and two beds and a couch in a farther part of the room. Canada quickly takes his jacket off and throws it messily onto the couch, followed by his shoes and tie. America does the same. Soon America and Canada are wearing plain t-shirts and sweatpants, relaxing around their room.

" _Hey what do you want to eat?"_

" _Hmm… how about pizza?"_ Canada thoughtfully asks his twin.

" _Alright. But we should probably start speaking English soon, since the pizza guy won't understand us."_ America chuckled.

"A-a-Al-rig-ht. Le-t's p-pr-rac-tice." Canada challenged.

An hour was spent with the twins making conversation while trying to relearn English. When they were more than decent in the language again, America called and ordered pizza. The rainy weather in England greatly matched their dreary moods at the moment.

The soft carpet in the room seemed to be calling their names as they waited for the pizza. Without realizing it, America had laid down on the floor with his favorite pillow. The pillow had an American flag case and was brought everywhere when the meetings weren't being held in his country.

Canada watched amusedly as his twin put his pillow on the floor and laid down. He decided to join him, with his own favorite Canadian flag pillow. Their bodies mirroring each other, curved to make a circle, facing each other. Blue eyes staring into another set, like a reflection, making them feel like their younger selves when there was no border between them.

Reality disappeared, no longer applying to them, just them and no one else. Their own world, where no one could enter and disturb them. Their eyes started to glaze and droop, their breathing slowing down and mirroring each other as they continued down the path to sleep. Their consciousness was fading quickly. Almost gone until a loud knocking was heard against the door.

Startled and alarmed, they each grabbed a gun from their pillow and quietly went near the door. The knocking continued a little more impatiently. They signaled to each other, ready to fire when needed. The swift movements of the door and the twins, scared the pizza guy who was staring into two ends of the guns being held by America and Canada.

"Um..Pi-pi-zza?!..."

The pizza guy is shaking and puts one hand up in surrender as the other was holding the pizza. Seeing that it was just the pizza and not some dangerous people, America and Canada immediately lowered the guns and put the safety back on.

"Heh. Sorry about that dude! The knocking just startled us!"

"…um..s-sorry…"

America paid the pizza guy and even gave him a large tip, for compensation for pointing guns at him. Shutting the door, America went to the place on the floor where Canada was currently waiting.

"You gave him a large tip right?" Canada distractedly asks, grabbing a large piece of pizza.

"Yup" America replies, popping the 'P'.

As soon as the pizza was finished, America stretched then proceeded to lie back down on the floor. Canada soon followed. Sleep came faster this time and their bodies unconsciously moved closer to each other, breathing synchronized as they slept peacefully.

* * *

 _The wind blew fast and hard, leaves swirling around in an organized dance. The upbeat whistling of the wind had many plants and flowers dancing to it. The whole forest seemed to be in a dance and all were invited to join._

 _Native America watched her children run through the meadow of flowers, the wind giving them a boost. Petals surrounded them like a veil to hide them from unwanted eyes. The twins' laughter echoed all around from the wind._

" _Look Mama! All the flowers are dancing!" Kanata giggles._

" _Yes they are."_

" _Why are they dancing Mama?" Maska asks curiously._

 _Standing from her spot, Native America walks towards her children, smiling happily at them._

" _They dance because they are happy and the wind is giving them music."_

" _Really!?" Big blue eyes full of innocence and wonder stare at her, making her laugh at her children's cute expression. "Can we dance with them too!?"_

" _They would like it very much."_

" _Yay! Mama, can you dance with us as well?"_

 _The twins put on their best big blue eye pout, causing their mother to laugh happily._

" _Of course, let's dance!"_

 _The three are dancing along the flowers and wind, forgetting the world outside of the flower veil. Laughter is mixed in with the wind's tune. Twirling, spinning, jumping, so many movements, but somehow they still makes the dance still look graceful. A dance with their mother makes them happy. So happy._

* * *

KNOCK. KNOCK.

The loud noise brought the twins from sleep but they didn't care about the person on the other side of the door as they were too comfortable. Wanting to continue in their dream-memory.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

The noise got louder and more frequent and annoying to the sleeping teens. They cuddled closer and soon the knocking stopped. America and Canada were close to sleep again.

BANG. BANG. BANG.

The banging on their door abruptly woke the young nations, making them startled, frenzied and irritated, grabbing their guns just to scare whoever was messing with their sleep time. The aura around them turned dark, irritation and anger flowing in large waves.

America practically threw the door off its hinges as the twins pointed their guns at their 'guests'. Said 'guests' were England, France, Germany, Italy, Japan, Russia, and China. Shock and apprehension was clear on their features as they looked at the tired and irritated America and Canada in front of them.

"What are you guys doing here?" they seethed. Anger rolled off in small waves but was noticed by everyone. No one spoke for a full minute.

"W-we were just checking on you two." England's voice slightly wavering.

"We're fine. You can leave now." Their blank looks gave nothing away, they lowered their weapons and proceeded to close the door.

"Are you sure Mon Petites?" France asks worried.

"Yes." The simultaneous monotone voices of the twins unnerved everyone but Russia who watched amusedly. Before anyone else could speak, America loudly shut the door, even going as far as to make sure they all heard the noises of the locks being secured.

"It seems we won't be getting any more information from them today." Germany's statement had the others start leaving knowing that it was true. Soon the only ones left outside the North Americans' door were England and France.

"What are we going to do?" England whispered upset.

"I don't know."

England and France stood in front of the door for another minute before they each left for their own hotel rooms.

* * *

At the next meeting, everyone was nervous and impatient while waiting for America and Canada to arrive. The last meeting still fresh in their minds. Everyone watched the doors like a hawk waiting for their prey to come. Every time the door moved slightly, everyone went rigid and froze just to watch and see if it was America and Canada coming through.

Just as Germany was about to start the meeting, America and Canada loudly opened the doors.

"Sorry we're late but don't worry, the HERO and his sidekick have arrived!"

Quickly, America and Canada took their seats at the end of the table in the same spot as last time. All eyes upon them, watching their every moves. Clearing his throat, Germany gained the attention of every meeting.

"Alright, England you may begin with your presentation."

"Thank you."

England walked towards the podium but still kept an eye on the twins. The meeting continued in an orderly fashion, but nobody was really paying attention, occasionally glancing towards the twins, who were surprisingly, taking notes diligently.

The growing tense atmosphere was not helping anyone, though America and Canada played oblivious to the other nations' looks and agitation. Canada discreetly looked around the room before looking towards his twin, each subtly nodding to each other.

 _They are definitely going to ask us as soon as break is here or sooner. Probably sooner._

 _Alright Mattie. We're going with a brief and vague explanation._

 _What if they don't buy it? What then?_

 _Then we just tell them to their face that it's none of their business._

 _Hmph. Like they'll listen._

 _I know what you mean._

The silent conversation between the twins is noticed by many who watched the subtle face changes they made to each other. Many intrigued and confused at their conversation without using words or even secret codes. Even Germany, who was currently giving his presentation, became distracted at watching the twins until he stopped talking in all.

Minutes passed by before America and Canada took notice of all the eyes watching them and the lack of talking. They knew what was going to happen next, so they tried to find a way to escape.

"Is it break time already? Wow time sure does go fast! Come on Canada! Let's go eat!"

However, before they could make it past the table, England and France grabbed their arms and sat them back down in their seats.

"Break hasn't started yet? Aww." America whines.

"No. BUT we have a few questions for both of you. Is that alright?" England watches for any emotion change but none are seen.

"Sure dude. So? What's up?"

Everyone is surprised that they were cooperating easily, since last time they refused to answer at the last meeting, but the nations' were still on guard. They knew the twins will get defensive as soon as they start asking questions about the incident last meeting.

 _Here we go._ The thought chorus between the twins' mental link.

"Alright then, what happened last time?" England cautiously asks.

"We told you guys, we didn't get any sleep the night before. So our mind and body were a little on the… _emotional_ side." America's answer is legitimate but the others know that this is not the answer they are looking for.

"America…we mean…why were you two crying and speaking in a language that none of us know about?" England's patience is wearing thin but hides it under a calm façade.

The other occupants in the room move closer and closer until they surround the two younger nations from all sides. America and Canada scowl as there was no way for them to escape without fighting the others. The blockade is making them feel caged and they don't like it, especially America. It's putting the twins on edge and they just want to leave.

"You guys don't need to know our business." Canada sneers at all the nations, surprising many with his boldness.

"We are just worried that is all," Frances tries to sooth the angry twins.

"No, all of you just want something to gossip about behind our backs. Well guess what? You're not going to know. _Ever._ " The anger coming off of America is enough to make more than enough nations move farther away, to avoid the wrath of the Superpower.

"America! We're just worr-"

" _NO! Leave us alone!"_

"W-what?"

The immediate language change startled the unsuspecting nations, but it was to be expected, just not so soon. The bitterness and anger towards the other nations grew, making more nations cautiously move away from potential danger.

" _Leave us alone!"_ They cried, before immediately storming out of the room with their messily and crumpled papers thrown into their bags.

"Wait! America! Canada!" England's distressed calls went unheard.

The room is once again speechless at the outburst by the North American twins. The other nations are becoming even more curious and suspicious about the mysterious pasts of America and Canada.

* * *

"Damn it!"

America's yelling scares away any birds or animals within the vicinity. After rushing out of the meeting room, the twins immediately drove to an abandoned building that was on the outskirts of London and scheduled to be demolished in a few days. America punched every wall that he could, demolishing a good portion of the building. Canada leans on a wall, watching his twin vent out his anger.

"Guess, the demolishing team won't have much left to demolish after this." Canada's tone is light and playful, just to improve their anger.

"Hehe. Guess you're right. But I did most of the work for them, they will be grateful for it later," America smirked to his twin.

The joking atmosphere lightens their moods considerably. Soon, America joins his twin on the wall, the quiet slightly relaxing them. The wind's soft breeze ruffles the twins' hair, as they stare off into the sky.

"They're more curious now."

Canada's soft whisper is almost not heard by his twin.

"Yeah… What are we going to do now? They can't know about _her._ "

"Don't worry Al, we've kept it a secret for hundreds of years and we'll keep it a secret for all eternity." The determination and confidence shown on Canada's face is enough to boost America's as well.

"You're right, Matt. Anyway we should head back to the hotel. I just want to pack and hurry and go home before the others are done with the meeting. I don't feel like dealing with them for a while."

"Sure, I'll go too. We better hurry if we want to make the next flight."

The next four hours are full of packing, avoiding the other nations, and boarding a plane back to the U.S. The twins relax in first class, happy to finally go home. A movie was currently playing but neither were paying attention to it. They spend their time asleep but subconsciously awake as memories of their past flows freely between them.

Soon, they will be home to see _her._

Their mother.

Native America.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed part 2! I am not sure if Part 3 will be the end or if I should have a Part 4. I'm still debating, so tell me what you guys think if you want a Part 4 or not.**

 **Thank LadyLazarus33 for being my Beta Reader!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4 Secret Memories part 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**

* * *

Home. The sight of America's large Colonial Estate brings relief and excitement. It had been almost a week since the twins left England. They had stopped in New York and stayed at America's apartment but decided to come back here. Hopefully, England and France wouldn't look for them here first.

America exits the taxi to unlock the front door while Canada pays the driver. The house is isolated far enough from the town to be private but close enough to go into town to buy supplies. Large trees and plants are spread across the large amount of land of the estate, a forest like atmosphere is felt by those who are in the area.

The large antique wooden door is unlocked, allowing to twins to enter their sanctuary.

"Matt, you can put your stuff in your room, it's still the same as when came by last time." America smiles widely as he takes off his jacket, hanging it on the coat hanger.

"Thanks."

After taking off their jackets and hanging them up, the twins headed to a large parlor room that was used only for entertaining nations and _really_ important guests, like the President. The items, pictures and Knick knacks placed all around the room that were from every important era, would make his human guests suspicious and probably a little freaked out because there were pictures of him throughout the centuries and that would be difficult to explain to them what and who he is.

Both America and Canada ceremoniously flopped onto the couch, arms and legs sprawled out across each of their half. The ticking of the clock, sounding like a metronome, a calming noise for them.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

The shrill of the phone startle America and Canada from their lazy relaxing. Begrudgingly, America got up to answer the old twenties style telephone in the parlor.

"Hello." America's tone was light and happy, but Canada could hear the irritation deep within his voice.

" _Hello America."_

"Oh. Hey Mr. President." America relaxed his shoulders when he just heard that it was his boss.

" _I heard you and Canada left the world meeting earlier than expected. The other nations were concerned. What happened?"_ The president's voice sounding worried.

"Of course," America gave a tired sigh. "Listen boss, Mattie and I need a few days- a week at most- to deal with some personal issues. Please." The tired and pleading tone of America was heard by Canada and the president.

" _Alright. I will call the Canadian Prime Minister to let you two have some space."_

"Thank you." America's body showed complete relief.

" _Good bye, America."_

Click.

America hung up the phone and sat back down on the couch with his brother. The Northern twin watched as America tried to relax on the couch again, but neither are could anymore.

"Hey, Al…Why don't we fix up _that_ place. It probably needs to be tended too, and we've both been pretty busy lately. It would help us clear our minds from the recent events." Canada smiles at America.

The southern nation looks at his northern twin and smiles back. "Yeah. Let's get ready, there is going to be all kinds of work to be done."

Both excitedly get up from the couch and headed up the stairs to their respective rooms to dress in proper attire. Minutes later, the twins came down the stairs wearing blue jump suits, white tank tops, gloves and bandanas on their heads. Then they headed towards America's basement.

Their bare feet touched the cold wooden stairs leading to the basement. When they reached the basement door, America unlocked it and both quickly went in to grab supplies. They grabbed shovels, a box of garbage bags, gardening tools and other necessities. After gathering all needed materials, America placed all the things outside the door and went back in to grab a big dusty box hidden in a corner from unwanted eyes. Canada was waiting outside when America came back out.

"Alright. I grabbed everything we need!"

"Cool."

Both carried everything and went a few feet away from the basement door, to an empty wall. Seeing that his brother's hands were full, Canada placed his load on the ground and proceeded to walk towards the wall. Carefully, he pushed on it, until it moved slightly, giving Canada enough room to open it. The secret door was opened and the twins grabbed everything. After they entered, Canada carefully closed the secret door and both proceeded down the long hallway.

The hallway ended and a large garden came into view. Plants, and flowers of all kinds grew tall and wild. The serenity of the room immediately calmed and relaxed the twins as they began to work on trimming and pruning the secret garden.

For hours, America and Canada worked cleaning up the weeds, fertilizing the soil, repotting plants, and trimming and pruning. The soil between their toes was soft and familiar. The garden was like an unexplored jungle, even though the twins had been in there more times than they can remember. Small secret stone paths were all around the garden, hidden from unwanted visitors. These paths led to the center of the garden.

"Whew. I'm glad we decided to clean this place up. Right Mattie?"

"I'll say. Now mom can have a beautiful place to rest again."

"Speaking of which we still need to visit her. Let's take a few minute break then we can go see her."

"Sure."

Both of the nations finished cleaning up and placed everything to the side by the hallway to stay out of the way. They each grabbed a water bottle and gulped down the much needed liquid. When they were refreshed and not so sweaty anymore, Canada grabbed the dusty box while America filled a large bucket full of water. They headed into the center of the garden. Walking through the garden reminded them of their mother as she taught them about different herbs and plants that could heal wounds.

Soon they reached the center. And in the middle lay a wooden coffin with various paintings on it. There was no lid on top and inside laid a body of a woman. Her long black hair sprawled across the coffin, her eyes were closed and if one took a long enough look, they would see her chest rising and falling.

"Hi Mama. Kanata and I have come to visit you. We're sorry that we couldn't come see you sooner but a lot of work piled up," America lovingly talks to their mother as he and Canada kneel next to the coffin.

"We miss you, Mama. We even brought your favorite dress for you to wear. You'll look beautiful in it," Canada smiles to their mother.

Immediately, America and Canada placed the box in between them and opened it. They took out a hair brush, a dress and some accessories, and other needed materials. Carefully, America and Canada moved their mother from her coffin and began to remove the worn and dirty clothing.

Canada moved the large bucket full of water closer, each grabbed a sponge and some soap to give their mother a quick sponge bath. The soap smelt of wildflowers and pine, just like the forest. After cleaning her skin, the twins immediately placed the dress upon their mother. The dress was made of deer skin and leather, intricate designs sown onto the dress.

After dressing their mother, Canada held her body close while America gently combed through her dark long hair. Then they tied eagle feathers into her hair and placed a necklace on her.

Quickly, America fluffed up the pillow and fixed the small cot inside the coffin before hesitantly placing their mother's body back inside and folding her hands across her stomach. Their blue eyes held sadness and love for their sleeping mother.

"You look so beautiful Mama," America whispers softly, eyes starting to water. "You know Mattie, she could pass for Sleeping Beauty. With her being guarded by the garden and us." He chuckles softly.

Canada gazes upon their mother and smiles at his brother's reference. "Yeah… And we'll be her knights… to protect her forever and ever."

No more words are spoken but none are needed, the silence is comfortable and peaceful. America and Canada rest their heads on top of their arms on the edge of the coffin opposite of each other. All is quiet until soft humming is heard all around the garden. The twins sing a familiar lullaby to their mother, the same one she used to sing to them.

Minutes pass slow but peaceful, the humming has stopped as the twins have fallen asleep next to their mother.

* * *

 _Soft humming is heard throughout an area in the forest along with small giggles every now and then. Native America watches as Maska and Kanata play with some bunnies and a small polar bear that has become attached to them. The sun is partially blocked by large white fluffy clouds, giving shade from the warm weather._

" _Look Mama! The bunnies are following us!"_

" _And the polar bear!"_

 _Laughter soon follows, the family of three are content._

" _Yes. All of you are very adorable together."_

 _Native America is making flower crowns, flowers of all colors are in a large pile beside her. There are two crowns finished on the other side of her, too small to fit on her head but the right size for her children._

" _My children! I have a gift for you!" She calls happily._

 _The two small toddlers bounce over to their waiting mother, their eyes full of excitement._

" _What is it Mama?" Kanata asks excitedly._

 _Carefully, she grabs the two flower crowns and the twins watch curiously as she gently and happily places them upon their heads._

" _What are these Mama?" Maska asks curiously. Both gently touch their mother's present upon their head, feeling all the soft petals of the flowers._

" _These are your crowns, I made them for you because you two are my little princes. And one day, you two will be the strongest in the world. I know it."_

" _Really?!" Both exclaim happily._

 _Native America happily grabs her children, giving them a huge hug, with everyone laughing happily. Soon Native America begins to tickle her children, laughter heard all around._

 _There is just happiness._

* * *

Slowly, the twins awake from their nap, neck and arms are hurting but they don't care. When their vision has adjusted from sleep, they look around the garden then towards their sleeping mother. Seeing that nothing has changed, America and Canada begin to pick up all of the items and placing them back in the box. After cleaning and fixing everything, the twins grabbed the other tools as well and left the secret garden.

Hours had passed and it was currently night time when the twins came back from the secret garden. Out of habit, America checked his phone for any missed calls. What he saw surprised him.

86 missed calls. Most of them from England and France but a few were from Germany, Italy, and Japan. America groaned, causing Canada to look over at the phone. After seeing the number of missed calls, Canada immediately checked his phone.

86 missed calls as well. From all the same people.

"Come on! Can't they take a hint?!" America exasperated loudly.

Before Canada could answer, the doorbell rang loud throughout the house. The twins looked towards each other in confusion. They didn't order any take out or expecting any visitors, but just to be on the safe side they hid a gun behind their backs in their pants.

Ding. Dong.

The ringing came again, America and Canada hurried over to the door. Opening it slightly, the twins saw that the visitors were England, France and the former Axis members. Along with them were a few suitcases. The nations looked slightly guilty, relieved and hopeful.

America put on a fake cheerful smile, but everyone could see that it was forced. "What are you guys doing here?"

The older nations were nervous and didn't know what to say without angering the American and getting the door slammed in their faces.

Germany clears his throat while looking completely embarrassed and nervous. "W-Well, we were all worried for you, s-so we decided to visit and make sure you both were okay…Also, we needed a place to stay, since we forgot to book a hotel."

America and Canada stared at the nations with unreadable expressions, making the others even more nervous than before. After what felt like an eternity, America opened the door wider and let them enter the house. The older nations set their suitcases down by the foyer as the twins waited for them to hang up their coats.

"Alright. There are some rules that you must follow and not cross. _EVER."_ The threatening tone from America made the others quickly nod their heads.

"First rule, don't go snooping around in my or Canada's room. Second, basement and lower floors are off limits. If we find out that all of you were snooping around down there. Well…You better be prepared. Lastly, the attic and my office are off limits unless I say otherwise. Understand?"

America's sickly sweet smile earned nods in quick agreement.

"You all know where the guest bedrooms are located, so go ahead and pick a room. America and I had a long day today, so were going to bed early. Good night everyone."

Quickly, the North American twins head up the stairs, while the others still linger in the foyer.

"It seems like they are hiding something if they made rules like those." Japan spoke, breaking the awkward silence.

"I agree. Especially, the second rule." England muses.

"Well, when they are asleep, why don't we check it out?" France asks curiously.

"I don't think that is such a good idea. Why don't we spy on them first?" Germany counters.

"Ve~ I think we should just follow the rules so we don't get into trouble!"

"No! We have to find out what is wrong with them!" England whispers harshly, so the twins won't hear their conversation.

"I think we should check the basement later. It is late and we will need all our energy for tomorrow." Japan says silencing the others.

Thinking about Japan's statement, the others reluctantly agree. As the head up the stairs to their rooms, they have only one thought running through their minds. The basement and all the secrets it holds and soon they will find out what the twins are hiding from them.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed Part 3! Part four will be the end for this short story! Also, I take requests! So if you have an idea that you want me to write, I will try my best! If not, it's just going to be whatever idea pops inside my head.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! I like to read them and they inspire me!**

 **Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5 Past Memories Final part

**Here is the final part for this short story. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

England, France and the former Axis powers carefully watched the tired forms of the twins walk by them in the morning. It was an interesting sight to see, both walked down with their eyes closed, giving England a heart attack every single time they looked like they would fall down the stairs. When they reached the bottom, the other nations watched as they bumped into walls with their eyes closed and mumbling to themselves.

This had been the routine every morning for the last few days, since the nations forced America and Canada to let them stay with them.

After the twins had their coffee and pancakes, they would wake up and stare blankly at them like they were wondering what they were still doing there. But today something was different about the twins. They looked like they didn't get any sleep at all.

"Good morning you two," England politely says.

"Ja. Good morning."

"Good morning!"

"Good morning America-san, Canada-san."

"Hmm? Yeah good morning everyone." America lazily but politely replies.

The other nations noticed the large bags under both of the younger nations' eyes, hair messier than usual, and a bit of dirt smudge on their pajamas and face.

"Mon petites are you two alright? Did you get enough sleep?" France asked concerned.

"What? Oh yes… we…" Canada yawned then continued to talk. "we got enough sleep, France."

Everyone knew that wasn't true, America and Canada didn't even get up from the table to make pancakes or coffee. The twins stared off into space, eyes clouded, obviously lost to the world. Suddenly, America's head fell to the table, earning a loud _thump_ and _CRACK_ onto the table. Soon followed by Canada who made a sizable crack in the already damaged table.

The others were stunned at what just happened, none moving until the cracking of the table sounded again. Immediately crumbling before their eyes, along with the twins. England and France went to their children's sides, looking for any wounds on their faces. England released a breath of relief, both were unharmed but were completely knocked out.

"We better put them into bed," Germany said and proceeded to pick up America since he was the next strongest out of the other nations. The others helped picked up Canada as Italy guided them up the stairs.

When they reached the top, Germany paused on his movements.

"What is wrong Germany-san?"

"Where should we put America and Canada? They told us not to go into their rooms."

A silence followed soon after as the others thought about their current dilemma.

"Ve~ How about we put them in one of our rooms? That way we do not mess with their rule about going into their rooms?" Italy happily suggested.

"Good plan Italy! Big brother France is so proud of you!"

"Alright let's put them in my room." England directed everyone to his guest room and placed the twins onto the bed.

After putting the twins to bed, everyone proceeded down the stairs to figure out their next move.

"I think now would be the best time to check the basement. There is something suspicious down there. Let us go down before they wake up." Germany quickly walked towards the basement with the others quickly following.

The nations didn't notice anything out of the ordinary as they tried to find a way to open the basement door. As the others tried to pick the lock, Italy was just humming and looking around the hallway, until he spotted a dirt trail leading away from the basement door. Italy followed the trail curiously all the way towards the wall. Upon closer inspection, Italy found a small open space within the wall, almost unnoticeable at first glance.

"Germany I found something like a secret door!"

Italy's exclamation immediately had everyone's attention. Before he could say anything else, England and Germany were inspecting the wall.

"Aha!"

Excitement overruled the guilty emotion at the nations' discovery. When the wall was moved, the nations stood in awe at the secret door before them.

"Well then, I am going in." England's sense of adventure spread to the others.

The secret door will answer questions that have been plaguing their minds, hopefully before the twins wake up.

* * *

 _The little light from the moon allowed for some visual aid in the dark forest, but the noises of the nocturnal animals. The hoots from the owls and rustling from the wind, gave an eerie atmosphere. The wind carried all kinds of sounds, but if one listened intently, though could hear little sounds of sniffling and crying and humming._

 _A sickly Native America hummed to her crying twins. A loud, wet and hoarse cough escaped from her mouth, worrying the twins even more._

" _Mama? Are you alright?" Kanata's voice filled with worry._

 _Large tears fell from the baby blues of the twins. They buried their faces into Native America's chest, in hopes to keep her warm and make sure she won't disappear on them. Suddenly, determination ran through Maska. He looked at his sleeping mother with determined filled eyes._

" _Don't worry Mama! I will find something to cure you!"_

 _With that he got up to leave in search of help for his mother._

" _Kanata take care of Mama!"_

" _No! You can't leave! I won't let you go alone! Mama will be worried when she wakes up! " Kanata cried out._

" _But Kanata, someone needs to protect Mama!"_

" _But I don't want you to leave! I will come with you!"_

 _Maska and Kanata glared at each other in determination and stubbornness. Eventually, Maska groaned in acceptance._

" _Alright but let's hurry!"_

" _Come on Nanuq!"_

 _The little white polar bear that was currently sleeping, woke up and quickly followed the tots._

 _Minutes passed, and the twins looked for everything and anything that could help cure their mother's sickness. As they walked farther and farther, the twins became tired with every step they took, dirtying and ripping parts of their clothing._

" _Maska I'm tired."_

" _I know Kanata. Let's go back."_

 _They tried to find their way back but the darkness made it especially hard._

" _Maska we're lost!"_

" _D-don't cry… don't cry…* sob*… Kanata."_

" _Waaahh!" Tears fell from their eyes, both crying until a small nudge distracted them. Nanuq lick their tears away, earning giggles from both._

" _Climb onto me."_

 _Nanuq lead the way through the forest with the twins comfortably riding upon the bear's back. The twins were becoming sleepy with each passing minute. Soon the bear lead them to a clearing and a cabin was spotted up ahead. The cabin was abandoned, a few graves nearby, showing the former inhabitants were no longer in the world._

 _Nanuq carefully opened the cabin door and lead the children inside._

 _After rummaging into some chests and other items, the little polar bear found two white gowns with bloomers, telling the children to change into clean clothes. The twins were too tired to argue and did as they were told._

 _Nanuq carefully helped them up onto the bed along with himself. The twins cuddled closer to the bear in order to stay warm. Everyone sleeping peacefully through the rest of the night._

* * *

 _Sounds of horses galloping nearby along with loud voices, woke the twins from their slumber. Nanuq was quick to be on alert, sniffing the air. Quickly, he licked them to wake them up faster._

" _Hurry. We must leave."_

" _But I'm still sleepy Nanuq." Maska tiredly complained as Kanata was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. However, before the bear could get the children out of the cabin, two men opened the door ruffle and swiftly, startling the children awake._

"I told you frog! No one lives in this house! We can rest here until then."

"Oh Angleterre, no need for yelling! My delicate ears can only handle so much!"

"Don't make me punch you."

 _Growling startled the two men from their bickering, turning their attention towards the polar bear guarding two bundles that were hiding from view. England quickly grabbed his pistol aiming it at the bear. The twins saw what he was going to do and immediately jumped in front of the bear._

" _NO!"_

 _France immediately pushed England's hand in the other direction away from the children._

 _The twins were clutching Nanuq and each other desperately. Seeing the children jump out, surprised both older nations. Seeing the frightened children, England carefully put his pistol away and crouched down towards their level to show that he wasn't going to harm them._

"Sh…There, there. We won't hurt you." _England cooed softly towards them._

"Qui. We are like you." _France smiled warmly at them._

" _We don't know what you're saying." Maska and Kanata chorus with confused faces, sniffling a little._

 _The confused looks of the twins was enough of a hint to let the two men know of the language barrier._

"Alright….I am ENGLAND. ENGLAND." _England pointed to himself as he said his name, hoping they would understand. The twins stared at him a little while longer with confused faces._

"ENGLAND. EN-GL-AND."

"Eng-wa-nd?" _Maska asked pointing to the green eyed nation._

 _England brightened up at the cooperation of one of the children.  
_

"Yes. Yes. ENGLAND."

" _Kanata. I think he is telling us his name. Try saying it."_

"Eng-wa-nd." _Kanata struggled to pronounce the word._

"Engwand! Engwand!" _The twins happily chirped and clapped their hands in amusement._

"I am FRANCE. FR-AN-CE."

 _The twins looked at the other nation in awe as France pointed towards himself._

"Fw-an-ce?" _they both asked pointing towards the Frenchman._

"Qui. FRANCE!"

"Fwance! Fwance! Engwand! Enwand!"

 _The happy laughter and smiles from the tots made both of the older nations smile. Then the children pointing towards themselves._

"Maska."

"Kanata."

 _Both twins smiled, hoping the nations would say their names. England and France stared confused for a moment until they understood that they were telling them their names. Both smiled gently at them, but shook their heads in amusement._

"I think I shall call you… America." _England pointed to Maska._

"Ame-wi-ca?" _Maska asked surprised and confused._

"Yes. AMERICA."

"Amewica! Amewica!"

 _Next France pointed towards Kanata._

"And you shall be…CANADA."

"Ca-na-da?"

 _America pointed towards himself and happily continued to say his new name along with his twin. Each giggling at the new words that they had learned._

 _Nanuq had watched the entire interaction with calculating eyes, but came to accept them… somewhat. As long as the children were happy and not in danger, he wouldn't worry too much._

 _England and France interacted with the twins all day, until late into the night where they fell asleep in their new caretakers' arms. England and France smiled at their new children._

* * *

America and Canada abruptly woke from sleep. Something amiss in the house, had woken them up. Heavy breathing and sweat came from both of the North Americans. Without telling each other and more on instinct, they grabbed their glasses and ran down the stairs.

Noticing the lack of sounds from their guests, they immediately checked the entire floor. When no one was found, the twins headed towards the basement to make sure it was u touched.

The bare feet hit the floor in a hurry and what they saw brought shock and anger and many mixed emotions that were currently swirling all around them.

"Let's go." America said seriously as he and Canada went through the opened secret door. They needed to prevent the others from reaching the center of the garden. The older nations weren't seen at the end of the hallway, and immediately, the twins headed towards the center to make sure they haven't reached it.

Quietly, they weaved through the garden to get ahead of the other nations. America and Canada heard the others close by and decided to intercept them then and there.

The others were currently admiring the beautiful garden and could see that it was well taken care of, making them wonder why they would try and hide the garden. They could see a clearing up ahead and figured that it was the center of the garden.

"The center must be even more beautiful than the rest. Hurry I want to see it!" France admired happily.

"Don't take another step!" Before the others could take another step two voices stopped them in their tracks. The others froze, fearful at being caught

America and Canada came out in front of their paths. Even though they were still in their pajamas with bed hair, their steal and angry gazes made the other nations very nervous.

"A-America, what are you doing out of bed? You two still need to rest." England tried to diffuse and distract the twins from the current situation. Unfortunately, the twins' glares turned fiercer. Everyone gulped in fear.

"WE. TOLD. YOU. NOT. TO. COME. DOWN. HERE." America's words are hissed towards the guilty nations, causing them to flinch.

"We-well,… um… we… were trying… to… um…." Germany stuttered and trailed off unsuccessfully.

"Waah. I'm sorry America and Canada! It was all Japan, England's and France's idea! And a little bit of Germany's idea! Please don't hurt me! I didn't want to do it but you two were acting so strange! And we were really worried about you!" Italy blurted out as he waved a white flag around showing he didn't want to be hurt.

The others looked a little miffed that they were sold out but that's too be expected with Italy.

America and Canada didn't say anything but pointed towards the exit. The others begrudgingly accepted their fate and left.

"We will catch up in a minute. But you better be out the secret door by the time we come back." Canada demanded.

The twins waited a few more minutes until they were more than positive that the others were not nearby, they released a sigh of relief.

"That was too close." America sighed as he ran a hand across his face before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Tell me about it." Canada exasperated.

After checking on their mother once again to make sure she wasn't disturbed, the twins headed back up to the Parlor room where the other nations were waiting nervously for them. The older nations waited with stopped breaths, hoping they wouldn't be too punished by the twins.

"So, first off," America began cheerfully. "We hope you won't tell the other nations what you had seen because if you do…. Say hello to our dear friend Blackmail. I'm sure you want the others to see your most embarrassing or… _private_ moments." America's sickly sweet smile grew wider with every word.

"Y-you wouldn't…" France truer to rebuttal.

"Oh but we would." Canada grinned evilly, making the others pale deeply.

"So… do we understand each other?" America asked sweetly.

Everyone nodded their heads in full agreement, America and Canada smiled in victory and clapped their hands together.

"Now that this is all settled. I would appreciate it if you all left on the next available plane. You all shouldn't over stay your welcome." America happily and forcibly suggested, but everyone could see that it was a demand.

Not wanting to anger them anymore, England, France and the former Axis Powers immediately headed towards their rooms to pack.

By the end of the day, the other nations had left, leaving the twins to themselves since that last few days.

"Finally they left." Canada said as he flopped onto couch.

America nodded in agreement. "Looks like we have another century or so, until they become curious again. Hopefully."

"Next time, let's place an alarm to scare the intruders away." Canada playfully suggested.

"Awesome idea if I do say so myself."

The rest of the day and the next few days, the twins had a peaceful time reminiscing about the past, all parts.

And at the next world meeting, the nations would resume their usual routine and no one would question the twins about anything. Though they still kept the blackmail handy, in case they slip.

* * *

 **Here is the final part for Secret Memories! I hope you enjoyed it! I worked really hard on this chapter, one of the reasons i hadn't updated earlier. :D**

 **Thank you LadyLazarus33 for being my Beta Reader!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! They inspire me!**

 **Until next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6 Author's Note

Hey there, this is Fairygirl34. So I had this idea and wanted to ask you, the readers' opinions about something. So I was thinking and I felt that the short story Secret Memories could be a longer story. I was thinking about uploading the first three chapters and change chapter 4 a little bit.

What do you guys think?

Pm me or leave a message in the reviews.

Until next chapter. ;)


	7. Chapter 7 Nap and Seek

**Here is another one-shot! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"It's time for your naps."

The twins looked at England with sleepy half-lidded eyes, currently sitting on the floor with toys scattered all around the nursery. The twins rubbed their eyes with a fist, while England began picking up most of the scattered toys to ensure some walking space in the room. France came into the room with the twins' stuffed animals. They were gifts from the Native Americans before England and France had found America and Canada. When the room was decently clean, both of the older nations went to pick up the drowsy colonies.

"Come on loves, let's put you in your bassinet. It's much more comfortable," England cooed softly to the sleepy Canada in his arms.

"Qui mon petites. I brought your animals so you can sleep peacefully," France smiled softly as America snuggled closer.

The older nations left the nursery and entered the twins' bedroom a few feet down the hallway. The walls were painted a light blue color with various pictures of animals and trees. In the room were two bassinets with white cloth and frills along with a few red bows sown on to the frills. There were a few dressers, two rocking chairs and a large rug inside of the bedroom. A large window was in the middle of the back wall, showing the snow covered forest a few yards away.

England placed Canada down into the bassinet on the left while France placed America in the right one. France proceeded to place the stuffed bunny into the arms of the sleepy America and a stuffed polar bear to Canada. Each twin cuddled closely to their animals. America and Canada yawned widely making England and France give soft smiles to the twins. Making sure the young colonies were warm and tucked in, England and France kissed each of their foreheads.

"Sweet dreams, loves."

"Sleep well mon petites."

England and France exited the room leaving the door slightly open so they could hear if the twins cried. All was peaceful in the room, until one of the toddlers was constantly moving around. The shuffling of the night gown against the cot and blanket was enough for the other to peek up at the other.

"Canada, what's wong?" America asked sleepily while rubbing his eyes.

"I don't know but I am not comfowtable. I want to sweep in a nest like we used to with the bunnies and bears in the forest," Canada pouted restlessly.

America thought about what his brother was saying and an idea came to him. Grinning widely, he looked towards his twin. "Hey Canada! Why don't we gather all the bwankets that we can and make a nest? We can sweep anywhere you want!" America whispered excitedly.

Canada's eyes widen with excitement and hopefulness. "Weally?! You would do that with me?" he asked shyly.

"Of course, we're bwuthers!"

Jumping out of his bassinet, America grabbed all the blankets and pillows he could carry along with his bunny. Watching America grab some blankets, Canada jumped out as well to help his twin. When they had a good amount, the twins proceeded to quietly leave their bedroom. Unfortunately, one of the blankets got caught under one of the bassinets. Noticing that the blanket wouldn't budge, America pulled really hard, momentarily forgetting about his strength, causing the bassinet to tip over. Instead of making a loud crashing noise, it landed on some stray blankets lying on the ground.

America and Canada gave a sigh of relief. Grabbing their items, the twins cautiously peeked out their door. Seeing that the coast was clear, America and Canada proceeded to head to a guest room with a large wardrobe. The room was near the back of the large house. It was a comfortable looking room and was one that the twins often visited when they played hide and seek.

Seeing the large wardrobe in the far part of the room, the twins continued to walk to their destination. Opening the large doors, America and Canada looked inside to make sure nothing was in the way. Seeing that there were a few more blankets, the twins began unfolding the blankets and pile them together like a nest. After cushioning the bottom of the wardrobe, the twins climbed inside and made themselves comfortable.

"Is this better Canada?" America asked sleepily.

Yawning widely, Canada smiled sleepily. "Yeah, this is better. Thank you, America."

America smiled and closed the doors but left it opened a crack to let them have some air come inside the wardrobe. The twins snuggled closer to each other with their animals and each other. Soon enough, both twins were deeply asleep.

It reminded them of when they had done the same thing to their mother.

* * *

" _Maska, Kanata. Where are you hiding?" Native America called curiously. She looked high and low, but there was no sign of her children. Panic began to seep through her body. Native America began to frantically start looking for her children._

" _Maska! Kanata! Boys!"_

 _Her desperate yelling had startled some animals nearby. It seemed like hours and she still couldn't find her children. Tears were threatening to fall, until she felt a soft paw touch against her leg. Looking down, she saw that it was Kanata's polar bear, Nanuq._

" _Come. I know where they are."_

 _Native America quickly followed the little bear cub towards a burrow a few yards away. Nanuq crawled inside and nudged the twin closest to him._

 _Native America bent down onto the ground to see inside the burrow. The sight made her heart swell with amusement at the scene. Maska and Kanata were curled around each other and surrounded by a family of bunnies and Nanuq._

 _For now she decided to watch over them as they slept, but when they awoke, Native America was going to give a long scolding for worrying her._

* * *

After placing the twins in bed, England and France had gone to the living room to relax and enjoy their own activities. England had made himself some tea for him to enjoy while doing some embroidery. France read a novel to pass the time. Everything was peaceful.

England had paused his embroidery to look out the window and saw that it had started to snow heavily. He also noticed a two men carrying two bundles within their arms running past their house into the forest.

"That's odd. What the bloody hell do those two men think they are doing in this weather?" England murmured aloud. The question made France look up from his book to look out the window as well.

"Hmm, well it doesn't matter, but maybe they are going home now after enjoying the forest," France replied thoughtfully.

"Still, it is bloody cold to be out in this weather," England stated. "Speaking of being cold, I'm going to check on the twins and make sure that they are warm."

"Alright, I will be here."

Placing his embroidery down on the other side of the sofa, England got up from his seat. France went back to reading as England was leaving the room. It was only a few minutes later when he heard a panicked yell.

"France! Come quick!"

Immediately setting his book down, France left to the twins' room. Upon entering the bedroom, France's heart stopped with fear. One of the bassinets was laying on its side on the floor, blankets and toys scattered everywhere. The window left slightly open with the cold wind blowing into the room, caused despair to rise within each of the nations.

England stood in the room, his heart racing and a million questions entering his mind. He turned to France with fear and panic written all over his face.

"France, the twins are gone. We have to find them!" England said in a panicky voice. France didn't know what to say to calm the Brit down but they needed to find the twins soon. While looking at the current state of the room, a thought entered both of the nations' minds. Suddenly, England's face went from panic and fear to outright murderous. France wore a blank expression but his eyes held no mercy for the poor unfortunate souls that would cross him.

"It was those bloody bastards we saw earlier. They must've taken the twins. When I get my hands on them, they'll wish they never crossed me," England sneered with murderous aura.

"Now, Now, I can't let you have all the fun. I want to torture them as well. This lesson will show them to never steal from us," France coldly stated with equal murderous intent.

Storming out of the room, England and France grabbed their coats and bundled themselves up. Before leaving, England went to small storage area within the house. Opening a chest, England grabbed two rifles. Walking back to the entrance, England threw one to France. They made sure the guns were loaded. They were going hunting. The nations left the house as soon as they were ready and followed the trail of the kidnappers.

The wind blew the snow into their faces, the cold numbing their skin but it didn't matter, their children were missing. The foot prints were easily spotted from the twins' bedroom window. Anyone who didn't know the forest would have easily gotten confused and lost. The weaving in and out of the trees, quietly running, stalking their prey, England and France continued through the forest looking for their targets.

Their breath shown like morning fog, the cold seeped inside of their gloves, slightly numbing their fingers as the held their guns with an iron grip. The trail was becoming less visible as the snow began to fall heavier. As England and France went farther into the woods, they heard footsteps. This caused them to slow down form their run, stalking their prey silently as a wolf.

Hiding behind a few bushes and trees, the older nations peeked out to see if it was their prey. As they looked, they realize that the men they were following were nothing more than young boys, the oldest probably no older than fifteen. They each carried a bundle in their arms, their loud voices broke the calm and quietness of the forest.

"Aaron, I don't think we should have stolen from that house back there."

"Don't tell me your feeling guilty, Tom. We're just taking what they wouldn't notice go missing," Aaron told the other slightly annoyed.

The statement of their children not being important enough to be noticed missing, sent England's anger to rise.

"How dare those boys say our children are unimportant!" England whispered harshly.

"Angleterre, I despise what they said about our children, but we can't kill them _."_ France whispers calmly.

"Fine, but we should give them a good scare to show them to never mess with us."

France looked towards England before giving him a smirk in agreement. They get into position, England goes and cuts off the pathway from the front while France stays in the current hiding spot.

Aiming near the unsuspecting boys, they fire. The loud noise of gunfire coming from different directions is enough for the boys to try and dodge the invisible bullets. They keep their bundles close. Fear is shown throughout their entire body, dancing around a game of chance. The noise echoes throughout the forest.

The few rounds that were going off, lasted about ten minutes which during that time the young boys had curled down on the ground. They held their ears trying to block out the noise of gunfire. Suddenly, it became quiet. Too quiet. When nothing happened for a few minutes, the two boys slowly opened their eyes to peek around at their surroundings.

The snow had dampened their clothes while lying on the forest ground. They looked around until two pairs of boots were standing in their line of vision. They followed the boots all the way up until they saw the two nations' faces. Their murderous and scary faces, made the young boys tremble in fear.

England looked hard at the boys, his pirate aura surrounding him. France still wore a blank expression but his eyes held no mercy.

Gulping, Aaron stuttered, "W-what's g-going on? W-why w-were y-you sho-ooting at us?" The other boy quickly nodded in agreement, afraid that his voice wouldn't work right. The nations watch the boys tremble in fear from their glares.

"You have stolen from us. We decided to show you what the consequences are when that happens. You both are fortunate. Had you two been much older, you would be dead," England stated, his face gave nothing away except malice.

Seeing the looks of the older men in front, Tom spoke up. "B-but w-we o-only took some b-blankets and t-toys. W-we t-thought t-that no one w-would m-miss t-them. Ho-nest!" Tears were threatening to fall, eyes showing honesty hoping that the older men would believe him.

England and France were quite surprised at the younger boy's statement. Narrowing his eyes, England's voice was stern, while looking at the trembling boys on the ground. "Show us."

"Huh?" both question.

"Show us what you have stolen," France sternly tells them.

Not wanting to anger the men anymore, Aaron and Tom quickly release the bundles in their arms. The toys fall out as the blankets are thrown to the ground. England and France were looking at only blocks, a few stuffed animals, and other toys that had been taken from the twins' room. But no sign of the twins.

"Tell me, did you see any children in that room you took these from?" France looks intensely at them.

"No, when we went inside, a bassinet was already tipped over, with blankets thrown everywhere. We just opened the window!" Aaron is quick to defend themselves.

Silence follows soon after, making them uncomfortable. England and France are having a silent conservation with secret signals.

 _It seems they do not have the twins. What do you think France?_

 _I agree. For now we should let them go._

Giving a quick nod to each other they turn to the boys.

"Alright, we have come to the conclusion that you have not taken anything of major importance from us… But, next time you steal from someone else, you may not be so lucky like you have been this time. Keep that in mind." England's sharp with authority cuts deep into the boys' minds. Both boys nod their head vigorously wanting to not be in any more trouble than they were already in.

"Good. Now you better get home." Arthur says.

Like rabbits running from dogs, the two boys quickly leave with their treasure. The nations watched the boys leave as fast as they could. They stood looking at the spot that was once occupied.

"Cher, we should head back. We still need to look for the twins."

"Alright."

Quickly as they came, England and France left the forest back towards their home. Minutes later, the house came into view. The snow falling heavier and faster than it had before. Quickly opening the door, they raced inside, shed their coats and searched through every place notable to hide small children.

"America! Canada! Where are you two?" England calls out.

"Mon petites, Papa is looking for you! Where are you hiding?"

Soon the reached the guest room far back into the house. When they opened the door, England and France had noticed a few blankets thrown to the floor. Each gave a quick glance to each other and began looking everywhere in the room. France decided to check the wardrobe while Arthur checked under the bed.

When he opened the doors, he met with a very cute scene of the sleeping twins. Quietly he turned to get the other nation's attention.

"Mon lapin, I have found them."

Faster than thought possible, England turns from looking under the bed to walk over to the location of the twins. The sleeping twins cuddling close to each other, wrapped in a cocoon-like bed, gave England a sense of relief. They were safe and sound. The older nations continue to stare at their colonies for a few more minutes until they decide to bring their recreational activities into the room.

An hour passed before the twins started to stir.

Blinking his blue eyes, America rubbed his eyes to remove the sleep and yawned loudly, followed by a yawn from Canada. England and France chuckled causing the twins to turn their heads to the older nations.

"Dad? Papa?" America curiously asked.

"Qui, it is us, mon petit," France cooed to the American.

"How did you know where we were?" Canada asked perplexed.

The older nations shared a knowing look before gazing lovingly at America and Canada.

"Well poppets, we have our ways, but next time, why don't you tell us that you will be sleeping somewhere else. You two gave us a bloody heart attack when we couldn't find you."

America and Canada blushed slightly while nervously looking at their guardians.

"We're sowwy." They chorus.

Soon the older nations scoop them up, hugging them tightly, afraid that they would disappear. The small peaceful moment was interrupted by two small grumbling noises. The twins grabbed their stomachs in hunger.

"Ah. You two must be starving. Do not fret, mon petites, Papa will make you the most delicious snack ever!" Francis exclaimed.

Handing Canada over to England, France left for the kitchen. England held the two boys closely.

"Alright boys, let's go to the dining room so you can enjoy your food."

"Yay!"

The three of them laughed happily, exiting the room to head to the dining room.

Now the game has ended, and the family is back together enjoying their time in the peaceful atmosphere of the house.

* * *

 **So? How was it? I REALLY hope it was good. I wrote this story a while ago and I decide to post it here.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! They inspire me!**

 **Until next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8 Thunderbird Part 1

**Hello my dear readers! Here is another short story! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

The dark clouds in the sky gave the tell-tale signs of a heavy thunderstorm would soon be approaching. The G8 meeting was currently being held near the American-Canadian border. The others payed it no mind but America and Canada were on edge.

This storm was different than any other recent ones.

Something bad was going to happen. They could feel it throughout their lands. A storm like this hadn't come since they were small.

"America! Canada! Pay attention!" England called out in the middle of his presentation.

Blue eyes immediately met with angry vibrant green. The North American twins smiled sheepishly and tried to ease their parent's annoyance.

"Sorry dude! We just got a little distracted by the thunderstorm."

England sighed along with the rest of the other nations and rubbed his temple. "America. Canada. Why on earth would a thunderstorm be interesting? I'm sure both of you have seen them plenty of times. Now _PLEASE_ try and pay attention."

The green-eyed nation went back to giving his presentation but the twins' thoughts were on something else. Just as he was nearing the end, loud sounds of thunder and lightning resounded all around, scaring the Italy brothers.

"Wah!" Romano and Italy hugged each other close.

"Haha! You two are scared of a little thunderstorm!? The awesome me strikes fear into these storms!" Prussia exclaimed.

"Bruder, behave." Germany sighed in exasperation at his brother's stupidity.

Another flash of lightning and boom of thunder, came again. The twins counted how many seconds the lightning was far away.

 _Crash! Boom!_

 _One Mississippi…._

 _Two Mississippi…._

 _Crash! Boom!_

The sounds came every two seconds, America and Canada paled at proximity of the storm to the building. The others didn't notice the distressed twins as they were busy trying calm down the Italies.

America cursed quietly. "Damn. That storm is way too close."

"What do you think it is?"

"…I have a hunch… but, let's hope I'm wrong."

America and Canada glanced around the meeting room. If it was what they thought it was, then the others were in danger. Something that they had been taught was evil in every way, was close. Too close.

Hopefully, the thunderstorm was also a sign indicating that its opposition was nearby as well.

An animal so large and powerful. A powerful spirit that would help them.

The Thunderbird.

* * *

 _CLASH! BOOM!_

" _Aaahh!" Two cries of children are heard loud and clear._

 _In the forest, hiding in a large hollow opening in an Oak tree, sits Native America as she holds her children close. Whimpers are heard from the tots as they seek comfort from their mother._

" _It's alright my children. There is nothing to be afraid of," Native America soothes reassuringly._

" _Mama, why is the sky so angry?" Maska asks curiously. The fear is still present in his trembling body but curiosity is overtaking._

 _Native America chuckles in amusement causing the twins to look at her confusedly._

 _She smiles softly and hugs them tightly. "The sky is not angry, my sons. The Thunderbirds are nearby, scouting the area and making sure that it is safe for us and our people."_

" _Really?!" Their eyes widen in awe. "What are the Thunderbirds?"_

" _They are large beautiful birds. Every time the flap their wings, thunder and lightning crackle in the sky," Native America spreads her arms out and wide, mimicking bird wings. "They watch over us from high up in the mountains. They fight the Unktehila."_

 _The story captures the attention of the twins. "Mama, what are the Unktehila?"_

 _Her eyes darken, the twins shrink down, afraid that they had asked something they shouldn't._

" _The Unktehila are giant snakes that eat people. They are dangerous and are the enemies of the Thunderbirds. When you two are bigger and stronger, it will be your responsibility to protect our people and those precious to us."_

 _Maska and Kanata looked onto their mother's face, blue eyes full of determination._

" _Don't worry Mama! Kanata and I will protect everyone! Even you!"_

" _We will protect our people! Everyone!"_

 _Native America smiled at her children and hugged them close as the storm roared outside._

" _I know both of you will."_

* * *

When everyone sat back down again, another flash of lightening followed by thunder. The whole building lost power, startling the others.

"Wah! Germany! Help me!"

"Veneciano! Don't go to that Potato Bastard! I need you!"

"B-but Fratello!"

"Stupid North American weather, aru. Why can't it make up its mind? Don't you think so too, Japan?"

"…"

"Kolkolkolkol….."

"Don't worry Mon Petite Lapin, I will protect you!"

"Where are you touching, you pervert! We're in public!"

"But it is dark, no one will see anything. Honhonhon…."

"Get away from me!"

"The awesome me isn't scared! Keseseseses…."

"Everyone calm down!" Germany commanded loudly. "Now, panicking isn't going to help. America and Canada does this building have an emergency power?"

"Yeah. The staff should be getting it back up in a few minutes," Canada answered quickly.

Before any other questions could be asked, a few dimmed lights turned back on, giving the building an eerie atmosphere. America and Canada walked towards the large window in the room, their eyes watching the shadows for any signs of movement, good or bad.

The rain hit the window and ground so hard, that it was almost impossible to see in the dark. There in the trees, they see a large shadow. By the way it moving, the twins could tell that it is something large and they almost miss it in the dark. Looking at it closely, the America and Canada come to a horrible realization and abruptly turn towards the others.

"Everyone! It's not safe here! We have to evacuate immediately!" America commands.

Canada is busy talking on the phone to inform the staff in the building to evacuate as well.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about America? It's only a little power outage." England asks irritated.

"Everyone we need to leave now!" Canada yells quickly.

"What is wrong, America, Canada? You two have never acted like this before?" France asks curiously.

"Evacuate now, questions later." Canada urgently packs his stuff along with America.

The urgent movements of the twins is starting to freak out the others.

Romano tries to show annoyance but his fear is heard by all. "What the hell are you two bastards talking about?"

Before America and Canada can answer and persuade the other nations, a loud screeching noise is heard just outside the large window. They all cover their ears, hoping to block out the sound that sends dread and fear through all of their bodies.

The scream is heard again but much closer, near the window.

"Damn it all to Hell! Everyone get down!" America's cries of urgency have the others obeying without any argument.

"America, it's _him._ "

"Tch. I thought that bastard was killed long ago."

Immediately, America opens a secret cupboard in the back of the meeting room. Everyone stares in shock at cabinet full of rifles and hand guns. The twins grab two each and a handful of grenades, then move towards the window.

"Amerika, what is going on comrade?" Russia asks with a childish smile, but the uneasiness is present in his face.

" _Unktehila."_ The unison omnipresent answer has everyone shake in fear.

America and Canada wait, their rifles aiming at the window, waiting.

It's quiet. Too quiet. The twins notice this and prepare for the worst.

Only the sounds of breathing and the outside rain could be heard. A large grandfather clock is in the far part of the room, ticking away, like a bomb ready to explode any minute.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

CRASH!

The large dark shadow rams into the building breaking the window. The others cry out in fear, but America and Canada pay no mind towards the others or the broken window. They wait for their target to show.

It rams into the building again, making a large hole into the wall. Heavy rain leak inside soaking everything. But what caught everyone's attention was a large snake with horns. His golden eyes glowed brightly in the dark, its forked tongue slithered in and out of its mouth.

" _I finnaallly ffoound youuu. Now I wiiillllll eat youuu. ~ss"_

The large snake spoke in a language that only the twins could only understand. A language that was once used by all the tribes on their lands. A forgotten language.

America aimed his rifle and snarled at the snake. _"Why are you here?! Your kind should have been exterminated centuries ago."_

" _Yessss, we were. But onnnlly I ssssurvived. And now I've come to take revenge!"_

The large snake's mouth opened widely, in attempts to eat the twins. Everyone watched in shock, fear holding them in place until the snake attacked.

"America! Canada!" England cried out in despair. "Move body! Why can't I move?!"

Shots fired, causing some pain to the snake. America and Canada fired at every opportunity. The snake focused on distracting them and finding an opening. The twins noticed that if they stayed any longer the building would collapse from its weakened state along with the weight of the snake.

"America! We need to move!"

"Roger!"

With that, America and Canada went on each side of the snake, shooting at it, making it back away and trying to shake off the bullets. This gave them a little more time to grab another rifle before they jumped down from the open wall and landed in some trees before they jumped to the ground.

The flash of lightening was the only light to illuminate the dark. Bullets, explosions, and the cries of anger from the snake mixed in with the loud sounds from the thunderstorm.

"What the hell was that thing!?" Romano cried out, breaking the silence and fear of the others.

England gained control of his legs and shakily got up, determined to help his sons. "We need to help them."

"Mon lapin, did you not see the size of that thing?!"

England glared at France. Anger. Betrayal. Concern. Despair. So many emotions swam in his vibrant green eyes. "I saw. And _OUR CHILDREN_ are out there fighting it, risking their lives while we wait in here! We're the parents, we should be protecting _them_ not the other way around!"

Tears threatened to fall from England's eyes but he stubbornly held them in. The others knew that they should help.

The guns kept firing, almost blending into the sound of the heavy rainfall.

"…but it's not something we know how to fight. We will just get in the way."

The soft and heart-broken words from Italy echoed in the room.

"As much as I hate to say this, Italy is right. That… _thing_ is on American and Canadian soil. It seems like they know how to fight it," Germany begrudgingly said.

England stood in shock at the nations. His brows furrowed angrily. "Pathetic," he spat. "I don't give a damn if it's only their problem, I am going to help _MY_ children."

England turned to exit and help the twins when two loud cries erupted from outside. Immediately, everyone ran to the opening and peered into the wet and dark, hoping to find the younger nations.

"There!" China cried and pointed on their left.

The lightning illuminated the area for a few seconds but that was all they needed to see how hurt the twins were. Blood covered their heads and arms. It was hard to tell if they had any broken bones but their weapons were completely destroyed.

The sight of his injured children sent England into despair. "Boys! Hold on! I'm coming!"

America and Canada had heard the cries from England along with the large snake.

" _Tthhey look tasssty. Sssay good bye to your little friendssss."_

"Everyone stay away! Leave! We don't need you!" They yelled in hopes to that the others would leave and not try to help.

" _Itsss no ussse. I will eat ttthhem after I eat yooouu! Sss"_

The snake lunged at the twins, however they moved just in time. The large fangs hit the ground and making it cry out in pain.

"No! Alfred! Matthew!"

France and Germany did their best to hold back a struggling England as the snake made its attack.

"NNNOOOO!"

* * *

 **Did you guys enjoy the chapter? There is a second part to this story. Are you guys in suspense!? I hope so!**

 **So the Legend of the Thunderbird is pretty popular in Native American tribes near the mid-west through upper west coast areas. So pretty much the American-Canadian border area, even into Vancouver Island. The bird is basically a VERY large version of the Bald Eagle. So I thought... Why not? I hope I got the details right because I'm not Native American at all.**

 **P.S. In Canada, do they call Native Americans, "Native Americans" like we do in America when we are generalizing? Or do you guys call them by their specific tribe name? This is something that I am very curious about that has been on my mind for a while.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! They inspire me!**

 **Until next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9 Thunderbird Final part

**I LIVE! *acts like Mushu from Disney's Mulan***

 **I'm ssssoooooo sorry I have not updated this story. Just life and college and life. Life just keeps getting in the way.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

England watched in horror as the giant snake struck again and again. The twins dodged and before long, the other nations could no longer see the them. But the cries of the snake could be heard loud and clear.

England managed to free himself and quickly grabbed a handgun and rifle, careful not to slip on the way down. The others soon followed. It was hard to see in the rain but they followed the sounds of the snake and hoped that they made it in time.

America could feel himself becoming exhausted. His muscles ached, he was tired and his body was battered and bruised and he really just wanted to sleep. But his determination never faltered and he readied his fists for another attack.

Canada moved his bangs from his vision and aimed his rifle. Careful not to hit his brother.

Bang. Bang.

Bang. Bang.

The bullets hardly made a dent and only irritated the snake even more. His tail moved towards the Canadian and barely missed his target.

Canada tried to shoot but the rifle ran out of bullets.

"Shit." He cursed and dodged another attack. "America! I ran out of ammo!"

America landed a few good punches into the snake's side. "Strategical retreat!" America grabbed a nearby boulder and threw it at the snake's face.

They headed further into the trees and watched as the snake tried to find them. America checked the wound on his head. Thankfully it had stopped bleeding but a few of his ribs were broken and currently trying heal.

Canada tore a piece of his shirt to wrap a large gash on his left arm. "He's gotten stronger since the last time."

"Yeah. But we have to hold him off for as long as we can until _they_ come."

The Unktehila finally noticed them and charged. Both sides knew that they end of the centuries battle was coming to the end. And America and Canada needed to finish this battle. For them. For everyone. And for their mother.

* * *

 _Native America stood defiantly in front of the group of Unktehila. Her fists clenched at her sides._

 _"I will not sacrifice my children to you. One day they will become stronger than any chief and will lead our people."_

 _The chief snake hissed in anger. His golden eyes glowing menacingly._

 _"They are demonsssss! Sssent to destroy uss! Our way of life! Give them to usss and we will make ssure that they will not become a tthreat to uss." He said coyly._

 _Native America saw passed his sweetened words and narrowed her eyes. "You'll have to kill me first. I won't give them to you."_

 _The chief snake slithered closer to her and trapped her within his coils. His head looking down at her, his forked tongue licking her cheek dangerously. "Prepare yourself then becuassse sssoon thosse demons will be oursss."_

 _The group of snakes left as quickly as they had come. Native America glared at the spot where the Unktehila were moments before._

 _Soon two loud cries alerted her and she swiftly went to the sounds._

 _Two small babies, currently wrapped in many layers of animal skins, lay comfortably in a flower bed, hidden from view. Loud wails escaped their tiny mouths and Native America picked them up._

 _Their wails soon softened to whimpers and they instinctively snuggled closer to their mother._

 _She would protect them. Even the cost of her own life._

 _"Mama!"_

 _Two toddlers stumbled through the trees and Native America scooped them up in her arms. Tickling them and enjoying their laughter._

 _"That tickles Mama!" Kanata said through giggles._

 _The family relaxed as the sun set over the horizon and disappeared. Maska and Kanata slept close to their mother as she held them close along with her bow and arrows. The fire kept the family of three warm._

 _Native America opened her eyes in alert. She quietly readied her bow and scanned the area around her. The fire had long since died out, only a the glowing embers remained._

 _The night was quiet. Too quiet. And it unsettled her._

 _Suddenly a rustling noise came from the bushes to her left. Before she had time to react, a large tail slammed into her, sending her flying yards away from the twins._

 _She struggled to get air back into her lungs and tried to aim her bow and arrows at the large group of Unktehila._

 _"Ssssuch ssssweet thingsss. They'll make a tassty sssnack." The chief snake cooed in triumph. He opened his mouth wide, large white fangs gleaming in the moonlight and prepared to grab the sleeping toddlers._

 _An arrow in lodged itself into one eye of the chief snake, making him cry in pain. This awoke Maska and Kanata and they froze in fear at the group of snakes surrounding them. They saw blood dripping from the wound and the group turned to a gasping Native America holding her bow._

 _"Get away from them," she growled. "I won't hesitate to kill you."_

 _The Unktehila hissed in anger and charged at her. The toddlers watching fearfully at their mother fighting. She shot as many as she could and was about to reach for another arrow but felt nothing. She had run out of weapons._

 _"Mama!" They cried in distress._

 _Native America tried to out run the large snake attacking her and also keeping a fearful eye on her children. The chief snake saw that she was distracted and took the opportunity to strike._

 _The twins watched as their mother was grabbed and trapped within the snake's coils, struggling to free herself. But the harder she struggled, the tighter the grip became._

 _The chief Unktehila laughed in victory. "Thosse bratsss will be ourss!"_

 _"Leave my Mama alone!"_

 _Maska charged at the snake and punched as hard as he could. The punched surprised and injured the large snake making him cry in more pain. Maska continued to punch the snake, hoping his mother was alright._

 _Native America was released and without much thought, quickly grabbed a fighting Maska and a frozen Kanata._

 _Her legs ached and her body was in pain and was running out of breath but she continued to run to safety. The tress helped hide her and the children but the snakes were hot on their trail._

 _Native America tripped over a root and as she was falling, she twisted her body to protect her children from harm. She quickly scanned them for injuries but were just shaken._

 _"Found you! Sss~"_

 _The snakes were about to lunge at the small family and Native America shielded her boys with her body._

 _BOOM! CRASH!_

 _The sound of lightening and thunder made everyone freeze. Native America hesitantly looked up to see a group of Thunderbirds in the sky coming towards them._

 _She gave a relieved laugh and Maska and Kanata watched in awe as the large birds swooped down to fight the Unktehila. The battle became fierce and Native America took the opportunity to escape to safety._

 _The twins continued to stare in awe at the fight, holing tightly to their mother._

 _"Mama. Who are those large birds?" Maska asked in admiration._

 _Native America smiled. "Thunderbirds."_

 _Thunderbirds. The majestic birds would forever burn in their minds._

* * *

The twins fought as hard as they could, the Unktehila fighting back just as hard. Both sides were slowing down. Canada stumbled and fell which the large snake saw and immediately went to try and devour him.

America rushed to block his brother from the attack when shots fired at the snake.

There stood England and the other nations in all their glory, all soaked to the bone. But they didn't care, their fellow nations were in danger.

"Stay away from my children." England hissed in anger.

The Unktehila hissed back and charged at the nations. They dispersed in time and they began to shoot at the large snake. Except the Italy brothers went to check on the twins.

"Are you two bastards okay?" Romano asked worriedly. Italy quickly bandaged the twins' injuries with all the excess white flag material he had.

Germany, Prussia, England and France were shooting at the snake while Japan hit it with his katana and China with his own weapons. Russia would strike with his metal pipe as well.

The Unktehila was overwhelmed with all the attacks coming onto him but he wasn't going to easily back down.

Soon loud thunderbolts erupted from the sky, their cackling sound making everyone freeze. The nations and Unktehila gazed upon a large bird hovering just above them. America and Canada smiled in relief and excitement.

"Ahh! What is that!? Is it dangerous!? No I don't want to die!? Save me Fratello!"

"Save us! America and Canafa what is that!?" Romano cried out next to his brother.

America laughed happily. "It's a Thunderbird!"

"Don't worry, he's a friend!" Canada comforted the Italies.

The Thunderbird dove down, large talons digging into the snake's skin. While the two ancient enemies battled it out, the other nations went to America and Canada.

England and France breathed out a sigh of relief when they saw that America and Canada weren't terribly hurt.

A loud cry of pain caught their attention and turned to see the Thunderbird grab the Unktehila's head in one set of claws and his neck in the other. The majestic bird twisted the snake's head, giving a loud _snap_ before pulling its head completely off.

The Thunderbird gave one last cry of victory before turning to the nations. The others were tense and uncertain around the bird.

America and Canada ran to the large bird and hugged it. They buried themselves into the warm and large feathers.

The Thunderbird gave an affectionate nozzle to the twins, making them grin from ear to ear.

 _"Thank you."_ America and Canada said to the large bird. The bird gave a nod in acceptance and gave one last nozzle before moving away. The bird lifted into the sky along with its prize in its talons.

Soon the nations could no longer see the bird and the heavy clouds began to dissipate. The morning sun peaking through.

The nations were busy watching the sunrise and when they went to discuss the recent events with the North Americans, they were fast asleep with peaceful expressions.

They decided to let them rest. After all, they deserved the rest after what they went through.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I'm sorry again that I didn't update this faster. I actually had this chapter done and ready to be posted on the 13th but because I was being stupid, I somehow managed to delete the entire chapter forever. So I had to write the whole chapter again.**

 **I think it came out better this time. The next chapter will be posted much sooner, I'm already writing it.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! They inspire me!**

 **Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10 Half-breeds part 1

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also thank you for all the favorites, follows, and/or reviews! It makes me incredibly happy to know that people enjoy this!**

 **Warning: Human AU.**

 **I recommend listening to the song " _Half-breed"_ by Shania Twain because the story might get a little confusing. Sorry if that happens. Also it's a country song so if your not into that type of music, you don't have to listen to it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

Alfred and Matthew Jones stood shyly in front of the class. Being the new kid was never easy, no matter how many times they've experienced it.

"Why don't you tell the class your names?" the teacher smiled kindly.

The twins gave a quick glance to each other, a silent conversation passing between them.

"Hi! I'm Alfred!"

"Hello. I'm Matthew."

"Welcome to our class Alfred and Matthew. Tell us a little about yourselves."

"Well we're half Cherokee. We get it from our mom's side. But we get our looks from our dad." Alfred said happily. "I'm the oldest by three minutes! So no one mess with my brother!"

Matthew blushed in embarrassment from his brother's exclamation. He just wanted to hide under a rock, but stood confidently like Alfred.

The first week was relatively peaceful and Alfred and Matthew hoped that they would make a lot of friends. However, that hope was crushed immediately. They had tried to make friends but the other kids just teased and bullied them.

Recess and lunch were the worst parts of the day because that was when the torture and humiliation would happen.

* * *

Eight year old Alfred and Matthew sat close to each other during lunch. They only had each other. No one else wanted to be near them and bullied them for being different.

They ate their lunch in peace and hopefully would stay that way for the rest of lunch.

But it would seem today would not one of those days. The other kids stared and whispered while pointing to them. They had tried to ignore the teasing but it was really hard.

A kid from their class strutted to their table with his goonies in tow and taunted, "Hey half-breeds! That's what my Dad said. I told him about you guys and he said that you're half-breeds!"

Alfred crushed his juice and Matthew bowed his head and grabbed his twin's hand underneath the table.

Alfred looked defiantly at the boy. "Leave us alone."

The boy laughed followed by his friends. "Ha. Like you can do anything half-breed."

Everyone around laughed.

"Oi! Someone hand me a feather! We got ourselves a couple of Cherokees!"

"Half-breeds! Half-breeds! You two are half-breeds!"

Soon the whole cafeteria began chanting. They felt like they were being shown off like animals, giving everyone the right to mock them.

Tears threatened to spill from their blue eyes.

They left the cafeteria together. The chanting continued until they couldn't hear it anymore. Alfred lead his brother to a large tree that was isolated from the playground. Their own spot to call their own.

When alone, both children let their tears fall. Alfred hugged his younger brother tightly.

"Why...*sob*...are they...*sob*...mean? Why do...we have...*sob* have to be...*sob*...half-breeds?" Matthew cried into Alfred's shoulder.

Alfred rubbed soothing circles onto his brother's back and tried to be the strong one. "I don't know Mattie. But Mama and Papa love us, no matter what."

Matthew faced his twin, his eyes red and puffy and large tear streaks running down his cheeks. Alfred could see the anger in Matthew's blue eyes.

"No!" he yelled, startling Alfred a little. "Even the tribe doesn't like us. And Papa's friends and family! They all hate us! Why are we half-breeds, Alfie? I just want to be normal." The last words were whispered sorrowfully and Alfred knew what his brother said was true. They were different and weren't even accepted in their own families.

Being home wasn't any better for the young children. Though their mother and father loved them unconditionally, it wasn't enough when both sides of their families despised them.

* * *

Alfred shyly walked to an older woman sitting in a chair and knitting. Her once black hair now a grey color, but her brown eyes held wisdom and spunk, even for her age. Alfred imagined that was what his mother would look like when she would get old.

He waited near her chair and she finally acknowledged the child. She said nothing but waited for him to say something.

"Um..grandmother...Could you tell me some stories from when you were little?"

"You have books of your own," she replied matter-of-factly. Alfred fidgeted, a little bit nervous.

"I read those stories tons of times...and...I wanted to hear some stories from you."

Alfred waited with a held breath. Maybe his grandma would finally accept him and Mattie, if they started to act like her and grandpa.

"I am busy. Go read your own books."

With that, she continued to knit and ignore the presence of the child. Alfred feeling rejected, went back to his own room and closed the door. When in private, Alfred sat dejectedly on his floor.

A book about Native American folktales sat in the middle of the floor. Alfred angrily threw the book against the wall. He let out his frustration onto his pillow and stuffed toys.

Tears fell down from his blue eyes. He hated this. He hated his family. He hated everyone at school. He hated himself. But most of all, he hated being different.

Half-breed. Half-breed.

He hated that word.

A name that he could never escape. Like a tattoo that was branded onto his skin. He cried until he fell asleep.

* * *

Fourteen year old Alfred and Matthew stood in front of their homeroom class, in the middle of the school year. Their parents constantly were having them move, and they knew that they wouldn't be here very long.

"I'm Alfred."

"I'm Matthew."

The teacher placed them on opposite sides of the class room and began the lesson. The twins pretended to pay attention but the already wished that school would end.

Sneakily, Alfred pulled out his phone and began texting. Matthew felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and already knew who sent him a message. He scowled at his brother who looked much too innocent at the moment.

 _Think this year will be the year?_

Matthew mentally scoffed and text back.

 _When that happens, I think Hell would have to freeeze over. Twice._

School eventually ended how they thought it would. All because of a stupid project in history. They had to do a family tree. They were reluctant to do it but it was a good portion of their overall grade.

Alfred and Matthew stood in front of the class. Everyone watched them expectedly and the twins took deep breaths to calm themselves down.

"This is our family tree. Our mother is full Cherokee and our father is Caucasian." Alfred began.

"Our parents met in college. We learned many different cultural ideas between both families." Matthew continued.

The class watched them like predators, silent and waiting for the prey to falter. Fifteen minutes later, their presentation finished.

"Any questions?"

Alfred hoped they would be spared any more torture but alas, it seemed today was not their day. A boy raised his hand and called out his question before being called upon.

"So...does that make you guys like, half-breeds or something?"

 _Well...obviously._ Alfred thought sourly.

"Yes. We are half-breeds." Matthew tried to say unaffected.

"So how come you look white?" A girl chimed nonchalantly.

God they just wanted to sit down already. Better yet, go home and never come back.

"Well. We look our dad. He has blonde hair and blue eyes." Alfred had a strained smile in place.

"Oh."

Before any others could start asking any more questions, the twins sat in their seats. The rest of the students presented until the lunch bell signaled.

* * *

All the students' eyes were watching them. As they sat down with their lunch. As they talked. It seemed to be deathly silent even though their was talking going all around them.

As the minutes dragged on, Alfred and Matthew had only eaten a little before abruptly leaving the cafeteria. Eyes followed them until they could no longer feel them.

* * *

The house was empty, but quiet it was not. The lights were off and only the living room's TV light could be seen.

Alfred hugged his brother close, the last scene of ghosts and gore making him jump at any noise. Imaginary or not.

"Nononono. Don't go in there! He told you not too! You're going to die!" Alfred cried out to the unsuspecting character.

Matthew held his breath as the character went through the basement door. It was a suspenseful scene. They held each other close, knowing but waiting for what was going to happen next.

Knock. Knock.

The unsuspecting noise made the twins jump and cry out in fright.

"Oh God! Mattie!"

"Al! Don't leave me!"

Knock. Knock.

The knocking continued and they realized it was the front door. Matthew quickly paused the movie, while Alfred uncertainly opened the door.

Two police officers stood outside their door.

"Who is it?" Matthew called from the living room.

"It's two police officers!"

Matthew immediately came to his brother's side.

"Hello. I'm Officer Gomez and this is Officer Anderson. Sorry to disturb you but there is a situation that involves you." A policewoman said apologetically.

Alfred and Matthew nodded confused. A policeman cleared his throat and looked at them in sympathy and the twins knew that it wasn't good news.

"Do you know an Mark and Alyiah Jones?"

"Yes. Those are our parents." Matthew answered.

"We're sorry, but your parents have been in a car accident. They were pronounced dead at the scene. We needed the closest family members, in this case, you two, to identify the bodies. Its alright if you don't want too."

"W-what?" Alfred choked out.

* * *

Fifteen year old Alfred and Matthew Jones don't remember how they ended up there, identifying their parents' mangled and bloody bodies.

No remembrance of people giving them sympathy and pitying looks. The policewoman tried to comfort them as best as she could but they just wanted their parents.

The funeral went by even faster. So many people are here in their house. Strangers. That's all those people are. Half of the house is full of strangers from the mother's side and the other from their father.

And they don't belong to either. Forever stuck in the middle.

Half-breeds.

* * *

They hated it here. The pristine and clean house felt too claustrophobic even though it was a large and spacious house. Their father's mother looked at them critically.

From the clothes they were wearing to the small amount of suitcases each had.

"You two will share the spare room in the far back of the house. I don't want to see anything out of place." the woman huffed in annoyance. "Tonight I am hosting a dinner party, so I want both of you dressed nicely and on your best behavior."

They agreed and headed to the room. The room in the back, like hiding them away from the world.

"At least she was a little nicer this time," Matthew said false cheerily. Alfred just scoffed but didn't say anything. The rest of the day went by relatively smooth and quiet.

Until dinner.

The high class country club guests present in their grandparents' house, slightly intimidated the twins. They kept their manners even when they were continuously indirectly insulted.

Their grandmother was a great acctress, being able to put on a mask of politeness, even when it was so painfully obvious of dislike between many of the women.

The way they would gang up on each other when the opportunity arose, or defend when only seconds ago, they could have just been insulting each other.

Granddad kept a poker face throughout the entire dinner, making it hard for anyone to tell if he was annoyed, mad or just plain neutral.

Alfred and Matthew just wanted it to end.

"So tell me Alfred, Matthew. How old are you again?" A Mrs. Moldford asked curiously.

"Fifteen but we'll be turning sixteen in July." Alfred politely responded.

Her eyes lit up in excitement. "Oh my! Such grown young men. I remember when your father was that age. If only he married my daughter instead, maybe he would still be alive," she sighed wistfully.

The twins said nothing but didn't have a good feeling about where the conversation was going.

"Oh please. Mark would have been better off if he had married my niece, Michelle. They got along wonderfully." Mrs. Cord rebutted.

The twins gripped the silverware in their hands tightly. The fact they just indirectly insulted their mother. Right. In. Front. Of. Them.

Dad had always loved mom. He even told them. And he would always say that he would never love another unless it was their mother. And she would just laugh and smile at her family.

"Mark is _my_ son and any woman would have been better than the woman he chose." their grandma said haughtily.

 _Slam!_

Everyone looked to the noise and saw Alfred stand with hands slammed onto the table.

"Shut. Up." he said coldly.

Everyone gaped at the teen.

"How dare you. Where are your manners!?" Their grandma said in disgust.

Matthew stood and glared coldly at the woman. "Nobody talks bad about our mother."

Their grandpa watched them with a stoic expression while their grandmother spluttered in shock at the disrespect.

"Your mother wasn't fit to marry my son! She must have bewitched him! She was just a poor girl who used her charms to gain money and status. Not to mention she was Native American." she sneered.

The twins glared at their grandmother and her guests before storming out towards their room. Everyone watched them leave with judgement in their eyes.

Half-breeds.

That's all they were.

Alfred and Matthew changed out of their nice clothes into sweaters and jeans. While the adults were still in the dining room, Alfred and Matthew snuck out.

After all, they wouldn't care if they stayed out to hang with their friends. They hated being in that house. It was too claustrophobic.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the first part of this short story. That country song I mentioned at the top, inspired this story.**

 **I'm not sure if there should be more than two parts for this short story. Guess I'll have to see how the chapter writes out.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW ! They inspire me!**

 **Until next time! ;)**


End file.
